How Kouga Got His Sword
by Grizabella
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. The story of how Kouga got his katana. Rated for language and violence.


A/N: This fic is a response to a challenge, telling the story of how Kouga got his pretty katana. He mentions in the manga that he got it off a human, but he never thought he'd have to use it. He and Inuyasha then proceed to compare swords. (Has anyone got a tissue? I think my nose is bleeding).  
  
Also, boring history note: From the late 1400's to the early 1800's, Holland (The Netherlands) was a huge power when it came international trade. They had merchant ships going all over the place, and were the first to set up permanent trading posts in Japan. I've never been to the Netherlands, and the only Dutch guy I've ever talked to was a drunk. He was also super-smart and really hot, but we won't get into that now.  
  
Disclaimer: You know how you can tell I don't own Inuyasha? Well, he and Kouga haven't been in bed together that we know of.  
  
Anyway, this takes place before Kouga gets his pretty shards. The mention of Naraku was because I couldn't think of a better metaphor for the Dutch people's stench.  
  
------  
  
Kouga hid behind a tree, close to a human settlement. A week earlier, the place had been a beautiful meadow, with a stream running through it and not a human for miles.  
  
Now, half the trees around it had been cut down to make way for these strange people's houses and firewood, and the nice, long grasses of the clearing had been reduced to mud. There were roads leading to this new town, with even more humans going in and out at all times.  
  
And the stench! These foreigners let off a mephitis that made Naraku's miasma smell like a field of flowers. Kouga and his pack could smell and hear these awful ningen all the way in their den.  
  
Feeling that he'd endured his share of human idiocy for the day, the wolf prince turned around and began to make his way back to the den. A few yards away, he could see one of the foreign men standing right in the middle of the path, arms crossed as if he were guarding something. Frowning slightly, Kouga tried to side-step the weird man. The foreigner mirrored him, staying in the wolf's path. He tried again, with similar results. Kouga's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Get out of my way." He made sure to say these words slowly, just in case the idiot couldn't understand him. The mortal didn't even flinch, which was rare, because humans usually ran the opposite direction, smelling of fresh piss and screaming bloody murder. "You'll have to fight me first." The man replied. Kouga blanched. Was this guy out of his mind? Maybe he misheard the asshole.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I said, you'll have to fight me first. And I warn you, I've never lost to anyone."  
  
"That's what I thought you said." Kouga then proceeded to rip off the man's arm, then smack him across the face with the bloody end. He started to walk away, when the man used his other arm to grab Kouga's ponytail.  
  
"I'm not through with you yet," said the man.  
  
Kouga's eye twitched. No one grabbed his hair. No one. A guy's hair is a sacred thing, especially after you go through all the trouble to grown it that long. So, our prince proceeded to calmly. turn around and rip the baka's head off, then toss it behind him.  
  
"Now, wait just a damn minute!" a familiar accented voice called out. Kouga froze. This had to be a trick. Hadn't he just ripped this man's head off? People just could not talk when that sort of thing happened. They were usually, well, dead!  
  
Probably just the fumes from the village, Kouga thought absently, and started toward his den once more.  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you." Said Our Friend the Asshole. Kouga turned around this time, and picked up the head by its hair.  
  
"I'm listening." But apparently, the head wasn't. Somehow, the cranium swung by its hair and bit Kouga in the nose. Kouga shouted, dropping the head and grabbing his muzzle. After making sure aforementioned body part hadn't been damaged. Kouga glared down at the head, who was currently trying to sit up by the base of his neck.  
  
"How are you alive, anyway?" The man looked up at the now giant wolf.  
  
"This? 'Tis but a flesh wound!" Kouga sweatdropped. Where had he heard that line before? Sighing, he picked up the man's head, by the ears this time. He then traced his steps back to the village, then walked to the stream, ignoring the stares of various villagers along the way. He then proceeded to drop the head in the water, then turn around and head home again.  
  
As he passed the body of the strange man, Kouga decided that he might as well see if the guy had any food on him. After finding nothing amidst the armor, Kouga spied a sword. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was a very nice katana. Deciding that he liked it, Kouga fixed the blade to his hip, then started to walk away. Suddenly, he had a thought. The pack had been a bit low on food of late, and this man hadn't reeked nearly as bad as the rest of the humans. Kouga bent down, shouldered the corpse, and then trotted home, planning a village raid to pass the time. 


End file.
